The Art of Seduction
by chromate
Summary: We all know Yakumo is shy. After a dream of her and Harima together, doing things…it's up to her friends to teach her a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

As promised, this is a much lighter fanfic than my previous one, _Presto Sostenuto_. It is still a HarimaXYakumo pairing fic, yet this one will be of more fun!

Summary: We all know Yakumo is shy. After a dream of her and Harima together, doing things…it's up to her friends to teach her a lesson.

Chapter 1: The Dream

She gasped at the sudden physical contact.

'Kenji-kun…not here…' she spoke urgently.

She was in the cafeteria, with Harima sitting next to her. They were having lunch and talked happily for the past hour, but then Harima's hand moved to her leg, gently scrubbing her thigh. She blushed furiously at the physical contact.

'I can't resist your beauty,' whispered Harima, putting his free arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. His other hand moved higher.

'There are many people here…' she hissed.

'Who cares?' Typical of Kenji-kun, she thought, but she was not impressed at such situation.

_Don't play dumb, girl,_ a voice spoke in her head_, you want him as much as he wants you._

She felt her face boiled when one hand of Harima's slipped from her shoulder to underneath her uniform, exploring the mystery under her clothes. His right hand was touching her underwear, teasing her thoroughly.

'We should stop…' she said hopelessly. Part of her was enjoying the sensation while another part screamed for her to stop him from doing anything…more.

'We? You haven't even started yet.' He teased, pulling her onto his laps, kissing her neck furiously. Other people started to gaze in their direction and this resulted in turning Yakumo's face into a deep shade of crimson.

She moaned slightly when his finger started rubbing her other lips. Her shirt was partly unbuttoned. She felt her world going upside down. She was very excited by the way he initiated the whole thing, and she wanted more. She turned and returned the kisses more furiously. She enjoyed them and she could tell he felt the same. The human nature of her was starting to arise. She wanted more. Much more.

-

Yakumo blinked.

It was a dream.

An erotic dream.

She blushed at the remembrance. She never had such weird imagination before. True, she was going out with Harima, but all they did were talking, kissing and doing his manga. They had never, ever, tried to do anything forbidden. Their kissing could sometimes be passionate, but Harima would stop and said something incoherent then broke the embrace. She always wondered why but did not ask.

A thought suddenly hit her. _Didn't Kenji-kun find me attractive? Shouldn't he start a move or two to…_she shook her head furiously. She shouldn't be thinking of such strange things. _Hormones,_ she thought.

What she didn't realize at first, after her awakening, was that she was in the Tea Club room, with Sara, Satsuki, Miki, Haruna and Akira staring at her, stunned.

Yakumo lifted up her head to face the curious expressions. She was confused, but Akira spoke before she had a chance to.

'We never expect you to have such fantasies about Harima, Yakumo.' She stated unbelievingly. Her eyebrows raised at the younger girl.

'Eh?' Yakumo was more confused. Surely, being the only mind-reader in the room, she could tell the girls were shocked at her, but she didn't know why. It was just her own fantasy that they did not see…

Unless she talked during her sleep.

'I didn't…' she flushed a crimson of red.

'Sleep-talk? You just did.' Akira replied matter-of-factly. She always seemed to be able to read other's mind.

'It was not like that…' _Think Yakumo, think, _she mentally told herself. She had to think of some excuses to get out of this, or there would be trouble.

'It's bad to lie, Yakumo,' Miki leaned towards her with a wily grin. 'It's ok. We girls here can keep that little secret of yours.'

Somehow, her smirk did not comfort Yakumo at all.

Akira took out a tape and played. Yakumo nearly fainted upon recognition of her own voice. She could hear herself moaning softly, and repeatedly mentioned Harima's name, telling him to stop, then go faster, that she loved his touch…

She could not bear it anymore. Smoke was getting out of her ears and she probably had not felt that embarrassed before in her life.

'Stop teasing Yakumo-chan,' said Sara, hugging the crimson-eyed girl from behind protectively.

'Now, now. We all love Yakumo,' Miki continued while Haruna sipped her tea, 'but when it comes to men, she is very shy and clueless.' She looked at Yakumo, who helplessly nodded.

'It's time for us to give her some lessons,' said Haruna, 'so that she and Harima-sempai can get closer.'

'You're not suggesting…' Sara did not want to voice out the word. It would be too embarrassing.

'Sex?' the blonde flinched. 'Com'on, there's nothing wrong about the word.' Akira said emotionlessly and stood. 'I better leave this section to you second-years. I don't want to let Tenma know I teach her sister some skills to seduce her boyfriend.'

'Wait…' Yakumo watched helplessly as her sempai left the room. Usually Akira was the only one who could control the situation, but with her gone and Sara was not strong enough to fight against her fellow 2C classmates, it would be disastrous for her.

'You shouldn't.' Sara said, not so firmly, however. 'It is wrong to have premarital sexual behaviour.'

'Swear to God that you've never thought of such things with Asou-sempai.' Miki snapped. Sara opened her mouth, blushed, and said nothing.

'Anyway, Yakumo, have you had anything physical contact with Harima-sempai except holding hands, hugging and kissing?' Satsuki asked curiously. Although they all knew Yakumo was going out with Harima, they both seldom talked about their relationship. They were rather quiet about it as this would cause fewer troubles in school, especially Harima, who had to face Hanai everyday. Somehow, their schoolmates were quite concerned of someone dating an underclassman, which they quite not understood.

'Em…no.' Yakumo replied. 'I thought those were enough already.' It was, her first love after all. She had not much experience in guys, needed not to mention dating.

'Of course not!' Miki raised her voice. 'Every man only has three things in mind. Sports, money, and sex.' She took a breath and continued. 'The first two items may not be a necessity, but the natural desire of men must have included sex.'

'Like the way some unknown boys look at you, how they eye your body and your appearance. They are all thinking about how you'll look when you're in bed.' Yakumo wondered why Haruna could say such things without feeling embarrassed at all. Maybe being Tougou-sempai's sister was the reason.

'Yakumo, have you ever felt your whole body heated and Harima'sempai's hands got naughty around your body?' Miki asked boldly. Yakumo was struggling what to answer. There had been some heated moments, but they never got that far.

Why was that?

'I don't believe Harima-sempai has not jumped on you yet.' Satsuki said in disbelief. 'How long have you been dating? Four months?'

'We have a healthy relationship.' Yakumo managed to say, though she was not sure it was a wise statement.

'But you are still a virgin.' Haruna stated.

'…' Yakumo wondered how many times she had blushed in the past hour.

'Believe me, Yakumo.' Miki winked. 'Sex is the best way to hold your boyfriend. You don't want him to chase after other pretty sexy girls, do you?'

'You shouldn't force Yakumo to…' Sara tried to defend her best friend, 'unless you want to become a nun like Sara, then we can save our talk.' Haruna continued. Obviously Sara had failed, as she was also curious about what the girls' plans were.

'What…what do I have to do?' Yakumo said timidly.

'Here's the plan…' Miki grinned. It was going to be fun.

-

-The End-

-

Oh yes, I guess some of you may wonder why Akira called them second-year students. This fic is supposed to happen a year after the beginning of the manga…screw the original ending, I hate it.

This is just the prologue…there'll be lots coming! Wonder how timid Tsukamoto Yakumo is going to do to seduce the ex-delinquent Harima Kenji? Read and review, and there will come the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before you read this, it's better for me to clarify something first.

I have to apologize to every reader who has read the first chapter and 'favourited', 'alerted' or reviewed on this story, saying that they would very much like to see a continuation of this. However, I have to admit I have lost my interest in continuing this, and as much as I hate to say this, currently I have no intention on keep writing this fic.

So, you may wonder, why a sudden update after…3 years (I know I've sinned in not updating). This was a file that I discovered yesterday, by accident, when I was clearing my files in My Document. It wasn't that long, less than 1000 words, but fit to be counted as a separate chapter. I gave it some thought and decided to post it here, as I felt like I should not abandon my work without any notice. Looking back at my own work 3 years ago sure gives me some sense of nostalgia, and I realized how poorly I wrote back then (although I don't think it's much better nowadays…well…). Anyway, I did not spend too much time on amending my flaws, so this is pretty much as original as my writing style was three years ago.

That said, I still do not think I will update this, as right now I'm writing two Clannad fics and continuing on my Hayate no Gotoku fic, plus an original work that I will probably publish in fictionpress. I've also written other fics over these three years, and please check them if you would like to and I'll really appreciate that.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 2: Cosplay time!

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea…' Yakumo trailed off.

'Just trust me,' Miki winked. Staring at her, speechless, the girl wasn't so sure.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a dark blue maid costume that she borrowed from her workplace. However, it did not have her size so this outfit was smaller than her size. It tightly clung to her chest and her waist, showing more of her figure. The skirt was also quite short, but long enough to hide everything that was needed to be hidden.

'You look very cute!' Satsuki exclaimed. 'I'm sure Harima-sempai will drool over you in that outfit.' This made Yakumo flushed.

'It looks rather sexy to me,' Haruna complimented plainly, emotionless as usual. Yakumo's cheeks turned even redder.

They were all in the Tsukamoto household after school. Harima would come and do some manga work with Yakumo, and the girls were enthusiastically preparing for the best visual effect.

'The only problem remains,' Miki started, 'is whether Yakumo can really seduce Harima-sempai to bed.'

'To…bed…?' the crimson-eyed girl flinched.

'You should not have…'

'Enough of that sex-after-marriage crap Sara! Don't teach our dear Yakumo to become a nun like you who will die as a virgin!' Miki turned her head back to the girl again. 'I think this is a very cute costume. I bet every male will get turned on.' Ding Dong, they heard the doorbell rang in a distance. 'Better not interrupt anything,' she giggled, and the girls retreated, along with a defeated Sara, to another room while Yakumo had no choice but to answer the door.

'Hello.' She greeted while opening the door. 'How may I help…' She stopped in mid-sentence.

It was not Harima, whom she had agreed to meet at such hour.

'Hanai-sempai…' Yakumo quickly hid herself behind the doors. She felt rather embarrassed. She aimed for Harima and only Harima to watch her that way. But Hanai…what was Hanai doing here?

She could see the thoughts of her senior. _'Yakumo-chan is so cute!'_ and then blood started to flow from his nose, smoke rose from his head, and he fainted.

'Oh no,' her hand covering her mouth. Satsuki and Sara, who had been hiding, came out and took him inside, put him on the couch and let him sleep there.

'I should change back to my normal clothing,' Yakumo mumbled, and was on her way to her closet only to be stopped by Miki.

'Hanai is just an accident,' she stated firmly, 'don't you want Harima to focus all his attention on you?'

_Ding Dong_, the doorbell rang again.

'Hurry up and answer the door!' Before she could react, Yakumo was pushed towards the front door again.

She took a deep breath and forgot about Hanai. The door was opened slowly.

'Hello.' She greeted again, and froze again.

'Hello Tsukamoto-san.' Karasuma greeted politely, emotionlessly. 'Is your sister here?'

'No, Nee-san was staying with Sawachika-sempai to study for her exams.' The shy girl replied.

'Well then, I'll see her later. Sorry for bothering.' After saying that, he bowed and left.

Yakumo, however, rushed back into her room and swiftly removed her maid costume and changed back into a normal T-shirt and long pants. She was too embarrassed to answer the wrong door again.

'Com'on Yakumo. Don't tell me you're going to give up now.' Miki whined. The crimson-eyed girl just shook her head. 'Enough of embarrassment.' She mumbled.

Miki sighed, while Sara was glad to have her best friend escaped from the evil. 'You made the right choice.' She squeezed Yakumo's hand.

Yakumo wasn't so sure.

The doorbell rang for a third time in the afternoon and Yakumo headed for it. 'Hello.' She expected this to be some random people again.

'Hey there.' She froze. She could not have mistaken that voice.

'Hey.' She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. 'I've been waiting for you.'

'Sorry I'm late. Got some instructions from the editor.' Harima explained while Yakumo led him to enter the house he was so familiar with.

When they entered the living room, Harima noticed Sara and Satsuki kneeling over an unconscious Hanai. He frowned. 'What is that guy doing over here? He's not harassing you is he?'

'Em…no.' Yakumo struggled mentally whether to tell him the truth or not. The nun and basketball player looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

'Em…well…I found him fainted in front of our house, so I took him in.' Well, that wasn't a lie either. What she worried more, though, was what her friends were planning now. She saw their sly smiles back then, and she could only sigh in defeat as she realized it would be a long evening to come.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

As I've mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, I'll leave this fic as it is now. My apology again, and please check out my other fics if you like. Reviews are still appreciated.


End file.
